No todo es lo que parece
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Aunque a primera vista le pudieses confundir Kirino NO era una chica y odiaba que le confundiesen. KirinoxShindou. Porque los personajes masculinos son masculinos y no hay mas que hablar xD


No todo es lo que parece

La primera vez que veías a Kirino podías caer fácilmente en el error de pensar que era una chica. Su pelo largo y recogido en dos coletas junto a su cuerpo aun andrógino podía llevar fácilmente a la confusión pero algo era seguro, una vez que le veías actuar no era ninguna mujer.

Justamente en esa confusión habían caído los matones que ahora tenían enfrente. Cuando el entrenamiento del club terminó Shindou y Kirino se marcharon juntos, tenían un trabajo que hacer para clases y habían acordado hacerlo en casa del capitán donde tendrían mas espacio. Caminaron tranquilamente pero al llegar a un cruce se encontraron con un grupo de chicos, bastante mayores que ellos, que parecían ser los típicos busca peleas y para decepción suya lo eran.

-Hey guapa – llamo uno de ellos, seguramente refiriéndose al pelirrosa- ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tu por aquí?

Kirino podría haber fulminado tranquilamente con la mirada al chico, pero decidió que era mejor coger la mano de Shindou e ir por otra calle aunque tuviesen que dar mas vuelta. La acción del defensa pareció ofender al grupo que enseguida se adelantaron y se pusieron delante suya.

-Eres una maleducada niña, mi amigo te ha hecho una pregunta – dijo un tío mas bajo acercándose a los futbolistas.

-¿Perdona es a mi?- pregunto Ranmaru, por mas que quisiese evitar una pelea se estaban jugando una buena paliza y Shindou lo sabia.

-Pues claro que es a ti bonita, ¿ves alguna otra chica por aquí?

-No veo ninguna chica- respondió cortante- y por lo que veo debes ser ciego y tener ojos de cristal porque no soy una mujer.

El capitán frunció el ceño y cogió la mano del defensa tirando de el hacia atrás prefería evitar meterse en problemas.

-Kirino mejor déjalo vamos por otro sitio.

Aunque el pelirrosa asintió echándole una ultima mirada a la pandilla a los chicos no les gusto la idea, ese afeminado había tenido el descaro de insultar a uno de los suyos y debía pagar por ello.

-Bien si no eres una chica – dijo uno agarrando el brazo del defensa- demuéstralo – sonrió tirando de el hasta que se soltó de la mano del capitán- enséñanos que tienes ahí abajo guapa.

La ultima palabra la dijo con un tono acido buscando esta vez ofender al menor, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que se cabrease.

Por una de las calles contiguas Shinsuke y Tenma se habían encontrado con Endou quien había acabado por invitarles a comer pues según el "Un ramen es la mejor inspiración para un jugador de futbol". Mientras se dirigían al restaurante pudieron observar desde lo lejos a un grupo y que dos de los chicos llevaran el uniforme del Raimon les puso a alerta, Endou arrugo el entrecejo al distinguir a sus jugadores, seria mejor intervenir.

Shindou no sabia que hacer, eran claramente mas débiles que ellos y perderían en una pelea pero no podía permitir que le faltaran el respeto de esa manera a su amigo.

-No os hemos hecho nada- dijo poniéndose al lado del pelirrosa- ¿Por qué no nos dejáis en paz?

-¡Tu a Callar idiota!-uno de los mas grandes le dio un empujón tirándole al suelo- Esto es entre la nenaza y nosotros.

Kirino entrecerró los ojos hasta que prácticamente solo se vieron dos rayas, ahora si que se había cabreado. Se giro bruscamente logrando soltarse y sujetarle la muñeca al que le había estado agarrando, clavo las uñas mirándole mal.

-¿¡Que te crees que haces eh!- por mucho que hablara en realidad estaba sorprendido de la fuerza del menor- ¡Suéltame nenaza!

-Has cometido dos grandes errores- empezó a hablar mientras por detrás se acercaban Endou, Tenma y Shinsuke corriendo- el primero ha sido tratarme como una chica –apretó un poco mas- y el segundo pegar a mi novio – sonrió antes de soltarle un puñetazo que le tiro al suelo- la próxima vez ¡fíjate con quien te metes!

Se podía ver perfectamente como algunos de los dientes del tío habían caído al suelo cerca de él. Shindou se apresuró a levantarse y tirar del defensa, eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

-Kirino vamos, no vale la pena- no le dejo contestar y empezó a andar, unos pocos pasos mas allá se encontraron con los dos novatos escondidos detrás de Endou- Entrenador…

-No sabia… que tenias tanta fuerza Kirino… - dijo el mayor con una gota resbalando por su frente.

-Ki…Kirino es genial- dijo Tenma sin salir de su escondrijo.

-Pe... Pero da un poco... de miedo- susurro el otro agarrándose a la pierna del entrenador.

El pelirrosa los miro serio a los tres, se soltó de la mano del capitán y se puso delante de ellos.

-Que sepáis, que eso le pasa a cualquiera que me trate como a una chica- sonrió- así que no lo hagáis ¿vale?

Su sonrisa tranquilizo a los otros, al parecer los ataques de asesino del pelirrosa eran mas que controlados y procurarían por todos los medios no enfadarle, después de todo había quedado mas que demostrado que a pesar de su aspecto Kirino Ranmaru era todo un hombre digno de respetar.

FIN


End file.
